Blue Skies and Lullabies
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig is driving and finds something unusual lying in the grass. Tweek. Creeeeeeek, I love it so much.


**Blue Skies and Lullabies**

Life officially begins when you get your drivers license. Once you have that, you are pretty much free. If you want to go to the grocery store and get a bag of Cheetos and a Coke, go ahead, you can drive yourself. If you want to go up to the South Park Mall and stand outside doing nothing, be my guest and I'll drive you there. It gets even better when you have you own car, and you don't even have to ask to go places.

There is a heaven, and it looks like a convertible baby blue Mustang with a white leather interior. The seats smell faintly of cigarettes and sunshine, the radio had a CD compartment and the backseat is big enough for two if you know what I mean. When I got it, I immediately went to the back bumper and slide underneath with my carving knife. I scratched 'Craig Tucker' into the dull metal, so even if I sell it, it'll still have my name on it. Not that I'll ever sell this baby.

Today is almost clear, it just stopped raining and the wind has pushed the fat gray clouds away and brought in fluffy white ones. The air is clean, since the water washed away all the dirt in the air. It's on days like this that I drive down Sunrise Boulevard, as popularly called by all the sixteen year old douche bags who can use a set of wheels. It's a long road, two lanes, and the pavement is falling apart because it's so old. It runs so far that I never have time to travel down the whole thing. It makes me wonder what's at the end. Maybe a pot of gold, of a stairway to heaven.

I turn down the road, feeling the wind blow my black hair that stuck out under my aviator hat. Stepping on the gas, I turn up the music to my favorite song. It's like a lullaby to me, makes me feel peaceful and calm.

"_I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still_

_I'm still an animal_

_Nobody knows it but me when I slip_

_Yeah I slip I'm still an animal."_

I sing along to the chorus, looking out at the fields blowing in the wind. It smells like summer yet feels as cool as autumn. I spot something unusual in the long green grass. It's a head of crazy blonde hair, attached to a thin and frail body. Tweek, he's lying in the field with his arms stretched above him. His shirt rides up a little to expose his pale belly to the cool air, and there's a smile ghosting over his lips. It's such a strange sight that I pull over to the side and walk toward him.

He doesn't notice when I wade through the grass over to where he's lying and sit down next to him. For a moment I almost think he's sleeping, but that's not right, Tweek never sleeps. His mouth opens slightly and his face relaxes, and holy shit, I think he just snored. Tweek Tweak the hopeless insomniac is asleep.

I seemed wired seeing him at peace like this, I'm so used to the twitchy, jittery, paranoid boy I know and love. I love Tweek, yeah big surprise there. I want to lean down and kiss him, straight out Sleeping Beauty style, but I didn't want to disturb his slumber. I mean, this could be the most sleep he's gotten in weeks. So I settle for watching him.

His chest rises and falls, eyelashes fluttering in dreams. I can't tell how long I'm watching, but suddenly I'm glad I found him. I wouldn't want him to wake up all alone in the middle of a huge field, he might have a heart attack. "Craig…" he mumbles, pulling on his hair slightly. I jump so high that I hit a bird, thinking he found me watching. My face turns red as I attempt to come up with an explanation for staring at him like some creep. 'I saw you lying here and wanted to make sure you weren't dead'? No that would freak him out. 'You were sleeping so I came to take you home' or maybe 'I'm madly in love with you and so I've been sitting here for god knows how long watching you sleep and attempting to refrain from masturbating'. Yeah, I'll go with the second one.

And then I realize he's still asleep. My face goes even redder if that's possible, because holy fucking crap he is dreaming about me. "Craig, ah," He moans, back arching slightly. Oh my _god_. My fingers twitch toward the zipper on my pants. No Craig, you can't do that here. What if he woke up and saw me? The poor boy would be traumatized. "P-Please Craig," He moans again, his fingers pulling relentlessly on his shirt. Fuck did it just get a lot hotter out or what?

I can't stand it anymore and I lean down and press, well more like smash, my lips to his. His eyes snap open and stare right into mine. His eyes are so intense that I freeze up and pull away, blushing hotly again. He lies there for a few seconds before sitting up. I flinch, expecting him to start screaming. "Why'd you stop?" He asks dumbly, before moving forward to shove his mouth onto mine again.

Life begins when you have your first kiss. But it's better if you have a car with room in the back for two if you know what I mean.

---

Song: Animal by Miike Snow (yes two I's)

I want a Mustang when I learn to drive.


End file.
